beyond_the_bluefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 1
Pilot, Part 1 The man sits no the desk in a dark room. A flashlight lights the other side of the room, making his figure just apparent. There don't seem to be any windows or doors to let light come in. He lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his blonde hair. "Help is going to come", he hopes. He knows this is probably not true. But just thinking about it makes things better. Even for a moment, this thought takes away from him the anxiety of having more than twenty people's lives dependent on him. But he can't lie to himself for any longer. The power has been out for weeks, the food is already running scarce, and he has a whole group of people to look after. Children among them. His children. He can't lie to them anymore. Help isn't coming. If it was, it would have arrived already. His mind shifts to his brother, the last thing he saw before everything was cut off was him driving to the heart of the alien fleet. "Fuckin' aliens", he thought. His mind is a mess, like most peoples' probably. The situation still seems like a movie to him. He never saw any of the aliens face to face, only on the TV. It all happened so quickly that, by the time things had escalated, he was already holed up inside this bunker, while everyone else put their lives on the line to protect mankind. They told him his mission was one fo the most important, they said his group was among the ones that might uncover the aliens' weaknesses and the key to win the impending war. But it certainly didn't feel like that. It felt like he hid and waited. He didn't know what these aliens were capable of, but the bunker seemed safe enough to be left unguarded. These scientists had enough people down here to keep the place running and continue their research. Not that they were they making any progress on that. For two weeks, all they did was live in a big basement, waiting for someone to come. There was no contact to the outside world, there was no telling how the battle had ended, all they knew was that they didn't even have power. So it probably was bad. And probably help wasn't coming. And the scientists can't do any research, unless they had something on their hands. William knew what he needs to do, and he has to carry that weight. No one know how bad things were outside. The aliens could have taken over. Everyone could be dead. Even the air might be polluted by something. No one know for sure. William only knows that his orders were to stay put in case something goes wrong. And he also knows that help is unlikely to come. They need to abandon the bunker. His thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door.Without waiting for a reply, a young woman's head appears behind it. "May I come in, sir?", she asks. William nods. She closes the door behind her and salutes her. Her body is straightened up in front of William, and the difference in their height is visible. William is at least 7 inches taller than her, who isn't any short at all herself. William is a fairly tall and slim man, with blond hair and blue eyes. "Cut the formalities, Nora", William responds to her salutation. "What is going on?", he asks. "People are getting restless, sir", Nora replies. "You need to come out and make a statement". William nods and follows her outside, where a group of more than twenty men and women of all ages wait for him, eager to hear what their next step is. William stands behind a desk, with Nora on his right and another man on his left. The man is in his late twenties to his early thirties, a few years younger than William. His face is clean shaved and his stare is straight forward. However, when William clears his throat, he can't help but look at him. After all, he is as eager to listen as everyone else. "People of Maine", William begins in a loud but steady voice "Three weeks ago, the government of the united states sent us all here on a mission. A mission to study and research the creatures that invaded our planet and come up with any weaknesses they might possess. That was your mission. Mine was to keep you, some of the best scientists this state has to offer, safe. If there is a hope of someone to figure out what those things are, or what they turn us into, that's you. During these weeks however, we haven't accomplished much. I am no scientist, and definitely not nearly as smart as the rest of you, but from what I hear, the best you can offer is theories. My mission on the other hand, was to keep you all safe. I'm afraid I have to say, that things need to change on that front as well. All this time, all we have been doing is waiting. I have been waiting. Because I didn't want to face the truth. That help isn't coming. It's been three weeks since the last time we had contact with the outside world. If help was to come, it would have arrived. So I have decided we should act. We must abandon the bunker and seek help in the outside world. We have no choice. Our supplies are running low, and I think it would be better if we left now, before we run completely dry. We leave tomorrow, first thing in the morning. But be warned. Last time we had contact with outside, we all remember the situation. There's no telling what we may encounter out there. For all we know, the war may still be going on. But let's hope they just forgot about us and the aliens have gone back to whatever hell they came from", he ends with a soft smile. "I'm sorry I can't give you any answers, but I don't have any myself. All I can tell you is that tomorrow at this hour, we will be out there looking for them, together, united, because our mission is not over yet. We are the Secret Science Group 8, and starting tomorrow, first thing at dawn, we will provide any useful intel on the intruders. Pack your stuff, prepare yourselves, go to sleep early, because when the sun rises tomorrow, we are out of here. Everyone dismissed, soldiers meet me in an hour in my office". People look at each other, satisfied for the time being. At least they are leaving the bunker. Everyone was sick of it, and they all want to find out what is going on outside. One woman, standing in the front row, smiles at William. It's his wife, Christine Harris, who has stayed by his side and so far kept him from breaking down. On her arms is her young daughter, a blond little girl no more than two, Lilly. She has a toy on her right hand and uses the other one as a pacifier. Left and right are the family's two elder sons, Brian, aged 10 and Steven, aged 6. Christine smiles, proud of her husband and sure that whatever comes, he will keep them all safe. "Take your sister and go play with the other children, ok?", Christine asks Brian. Always the responsible elder son, Brian takes his sister by the hand and they slowly walk away, with Steven following. Christine watches as they go away, and then heads for William's office. She opens the door without knocking, and sees him lost in his thoughs. Without saying a word, she walks and hugs him from behind. William lets out a soft sigh, as if her hands around his neck take away all the problems in the world. "You know what frightens me the most?", William breaks the silence. "To go out there and see that we lost. See that Billy's sacrifice was for nothing", he says as his voice shows his uneasiness. "Shhh", Christine interrupts him. "Everyone fears the same thing. We don't know that for sure", she says in a soft voice. But instead of calming him, the arhuement enrages William. "He drove his jet in the heart of the alien mothership for Christ's sake, Christine", he snaps and stands up, breaking the hug. Christine looks at him startled, as William takes a moment to collect his thoughts. "Look, I appreciate what you are trying to do", he says calmly as he runs a hand through his hair. "Βut we both saw what happened. Trying to convince me that Billy is alive only makes everything else you say sound fake". Christine smirks and nods. "Okay", she agrees. "Your brother is dead. There is no way he avoided that blast. But even so, if there is a chance that we go out there tomorrow and the aliens are gone, it's because of him. Billy is a hero William, no matter what", she adds. "He is", William agrees. "Unlike me, hiding here, doing nothing". Christine gives him a disapproving look, but doesn't bother to disagree. He gets what she wants to say. William hugs her and kisses her on the forehead. "Thank you", he just says, his voice showing the appreciation of her being in his life. A while later, Nora walks the hallway to William's office. People walk fast up and down the hallway, carrying things they are supposed to take with them the following day. On a corner, a man stockpiles some bags by a wall. "Ted", Nora calls out. "Come on, we 're gonna be late", she says and the man follows her. A few seconds later they enter the office and salute. "At ease", William orders. They sit down next to their colleagues. A total of five people are in the office: William, Nora, Ted, Spencer and Megan. Those four were the only ones the military could afford to send to back William back, as the majority was needed to keep the peace in case of possible chaos and disorder out on the streets. "All right", William starts. "I wanted you here to tell you some things not everyone has to listen. Keep things simple. We all know the mission, we gotta keep those scientists safe, no matter what. And even hep them in their research should they ask for something like this. There's no telling what we will encounter out there, but keep in mind one thing. Everyone is expendable except for the scientists. We are. Their families are. Our families are. Their children are. They aren't. Simple as that". "I assume you all know who the vips are, but in case you don't know, Megan, refresh their memory please". "Yes sir", Megan replies and takes out a piece of paper. "Allan Brown. Priority number one. According to his record, an evolutionist geneticist and one of the best in his field. He gives lectures in many universities and is well-known for his work all over the scientific world. He is the old man with curly hair. He is also priority number one throughout all the scientists. Dr Brown doesn't have any family" "Jack Rogers. The engineer. Early to mid thirties, fairly blond with long hair reaching down his shoulders. Despite his questionable past, as shown in his record, he is an exceptional engineer and is considered a priority. His knowledge may prove useful to study alien tech, and hopefully maybe even use it to find weaknesses, or even turn their own weapons against them. Jack Rogers doesn't have any family brought with him, although his record indicates that he has an enstranged daughter" "Norman Gale. Another geneticist with great knowledge and accomplishments. He is in his mid-fifties..." "We all know who Norman is, Megan, Ted interrupts. He is Nora's father with whom they don't get very much along. Move on, we are wasting time here. We already know all these people" "Your job is not to remember most of these people Ramsey. It is to remember clearly each and every one of them, as well as their importance, even in case of danger. Don't take this lightly" "Yes sir", Ted says in a low voice. "Moving on then", Megan continues. "Christine Martin. Sociologist-phychiatrist. Understanding how the society of the aliens works may be the key to their defeat. Therefore she is also crucial to the mission, although not as much as the two above. Dr Martin doesn't have any family of her own, therefore she has brought her sister's family, consisting of her sister, Anne Martin Jones, her brother in law Nicholas Jones and her nephew Gregory. You have all met Christine during our meetings with her. No need to describe her" "Moving forward. Ryan Lainus. Ryan is an entomologist, with various degrees in the field. He is expected to work along Allan brown, as extraterrestrial creatures are highly unlikely to look like anything we have ever seen before. Dr Lainus is here with his family, his wife Lydia and his son Matthew. Dr Lainus is characteristically awkward around others and mostly spends time with his family. I'm sure most of you have noticed him many times" "Last but not least, we have two assistants. Martin Jackson, entomologist and assistant to Ryan Lainus, as well as Penny Rose, sociologist post-graduate and according to Christine one of the best minds she has come across. As you all know, assistants as well as military weren't allowed to bring their families along, so these two are here without any family", Megan concludes her breifing of the group. "Are there any questions? Is there anything you want repeated?", William asked as soon as Megan finished. Silence followed which william took as positive. "Remember what we said here today, and prepare for tomorrow. Dismissed", William ordered. As they open the door, Christine stands behind it. "What's wrong?", William asks. "People have questions", she says and takes him in the main hall again. "I'm listening", he says while people make a small circle around him. This is not an official report, so he doesn't even bother to sit at his desk. "We are all glad we are leaving this place, but some of us can't help wonder where we are going", Lydia Lainus asks. "We have children here, something more than we are leaving would be really useful".The look on her face shows guilt, as if she worries she asks Wiliiam for things he cannot answer. "Trust me when I say, that I share your concerns. My children are in here along with yours, and there is nothing more I would like than to keep each and every one of them, of you, safe. As for where we are going, at least until we figure out what has been going on outside, our best destination is a military camp. There is a relatively small one a few miles ahead of us, once we descend the mountain. It's only a few hours drive, but I don't want to take any chances so we begin with the first light. Hopefully we rejoin the rest of the military and each of us aid them in the fight against the aliens in any way we can. You with your science, us by fighting. More hopefully though, the aliens are defeated and the country heals. So enjoy your last day here, go to sleep early today, and be prepared for tomorrow. Any other questions?", he asks "And where are we gonna go if the camp isn't there, chief? Or if it's overrun, I don't know", another man asks from the background. Looking between heads, William recognises him as Jack Rogers. The engineer to the group, and one of the top people he has to keep alive. Kind of an asshole most of the times, and always calm no matter what, he strikes William as the person who has done a lot of illegal stuff in his life. "Now is the worst time to start to start making guesses and assumptions. We 'll cross that bridge when the time comes, if it comes. Right now we have no indication that the camp isn't there, so we proceed according to the plan. Anything el.... "The fact that they didn't come to our rescue is good enough indication to me", Jack cuts him. William sighs as the crowd becomes uneasy. "This is all I can tell you right now. Thinking about the worst won't do us any good now. Panic will definitely not work either. So please, no matter what, stay focused on the task at hand, follow our orders and directions tomorrow, and I promise you it's in my best interest to protect you all, no matter what. If this is all, thank you for your time". Spencer, standing next to William all this time, takes note of the people smiling and agreeing. As he departs, spencer follows right behind him. "Good job sir. I think you got them all calmed down. You certainly got me calmed down for sure". "Thank you soldier", William thanks him. In the afternoon, Christine knocks on his office door and enters without warning. "May I?", she asks. William smiles and closes the notebook he read. He stands up and embraces her into a hug. Christine buries her face into his chest, as he kisses her on the head. "Put the kids to sleep early. Will do so myself. We all need our strength for tomorrow". William looks at her with foggy eyes. Troubled thoughts, exhaustion and lack of sleep have finally got to him. "Thank you", he says in a faint voice. "The looks you gave me when I talked, I know I can do this. You keep me going". "You did a great job yourself", she adds. Talked to the Lainuses and Norman. They are all with you, totally", she reassures him and a smile forms on the side of her face. "Good to hear", William says. "How are you holding up?", he says and sits on a chair, pulling her on his lap. "You know this confidence is just an act", he admits. "I know. I know you are terrified. But I trust you. And I have faith in you. I'm just worried about my brothers and sister. All this time in here, I thought about them, every day, every hour, but as the time approaches when we will find out what is going on outside, I.. I don't know, maybe I'm just anxious". "I know the feeling", he comforts her and caresses her hair. "I am anxious about my mother too. She is all alone. I would just want to be there for her when she finds out about Billy" After a while, Christine leaves to go to sleep. She kisses him good night, and tells him to not stay up late.William looks at the papers on his desk and thinks about the work he still has to do before they leave. He feels tired, but he won't follow her to bed yet.